ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
International Data Group
Newtonville, Massachusetts, U.S. | founders = Patrick Joseph McGovern | hq_location = | hq_location_city = Framingham, Massachusetts | hq_location_country = U.S. | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Media Technology | products = | brands = | services = | owner = China Oceanwide Holdings Group | website = | former_name = International Data Corporation }} International Data Group, Inc. (IDG) is a Chinese-owned media, data and marketing services and venture capital organization. IDG evolved from International Data Corporation (IDC) which was founded in 1964 in Newtonville, Massachusetts, by Patrick Joseph McGovern. IDC provides market research and advisory services and is now a subsidiary of IDG. IDG operates in 97 countries and is headquartered in Boston. IDG's brands include CIO, Computerworld, PCWorld, Macworld, InfoWorld, and JavaWorld. IDG produces these and its other publications on a national level in each country. Business IDG's former subsidiary IDG World Expo produced large-scale events, such as conventions. They were typically conventions for technology businesses. IDG World Expo ran E for All, Macworld Conference & Expo, and LinuxWorld Conference and Expo. (This business unit is no longer active.) IDG also has its own international news agency, IDG News Service. It is headquartered in Boston and has bureaus in cities such as New York, Beijing, Amsterdam and Brussels. It provides news, images, video and other editorial content to IDG's web sites and print publications worldwide. In 2005, several investors, including IDG, attempted to purchase BlogCN. IDG Books, which was a public company spun off from the privately held IDG, published the popular self-help "...For Dummies" books. The "...For Dummies" range was originally limited to computer related fields, but later expanded to include a much wider variety of topics. The series is now published by John Wiley & Sons. IDG Books/Hungry Minds — as IDG Books was briefly renamed before being sold to Wiley in 2001—no longer exists as a separate company. Death of founder and sale In 2014, the founder and then-owner died, leaving the corporation to the McGovern Foundation, a family corporation. In 2016, the corporation retained Goldman Sachs to explore a possible sale. On January 19, 2017, the Wall Street Journal reported that China Oceanwide Holdings Group was, as part of a Chinese consortium, acquiring International Data Group Inc., at the time known for IDG Ventures. Also at the time, International Data Group published publications such as Computerworld magazine, and according to the Journal, was "one of the first global venture capital investors in China." On March 29, 2017, China Oceanwide Holdings Group announced the close of the acquisition of International Data Group, Inc. (“IDG”). IDG Editorial layoffs On May 16, 2017, while no public announcement was made several social media posts from both writers and editors across IDG's editorial division indicated that widespread layoffs had occurred. The exact number is not known, but it is believed to be as many as 90, with claims that the layoffs most often affected senior editorial management and senior writers across all of IDG's consumer and enterprise publications. The layoffs appear to be larger than a previous round of layoffs in 2014 after IDG attempted to regroup following McGovern's passing. Businesses IDG Connect IDG Connect, a division of International Data Group (IDG), produces, publishes and distributes local IT and business information. Founded in 2006, it has offices in Framingham, Massachusetts, and Staines, Middlesex, U.K., and offers lead generation, research, video, mobile apps, "lead nurturing" and content creation. IDG Ventures San Francisco-based IDG Ventures USA, founded in 1966, invested in USA-based and South-East Asian-based operations. Shortly thereafter it became Ridge Ventures. IDG Ventures is an international network of venture capital funds with approximately $3.6 billion under management, and over 220 companies formed over the last 17 years. The IDG Ventures network comprises five independent partnerships managing funds in North America and Asia. Each partnership makes investments on behalf of its limited partners, including IDG. As of 2013, there are five countries with IDG funds: China, Vietnam, India, Korea, and the United States (San Francisco). IDG global brands * ChannelWorld * CIO * Computerworld * GamePro * IDG Ventures * InfoWorld * International Data Corporation (IDC) * JavaWorld * Macworld * Network World * PCWorld References Category:International Data Group Category:1964 establishments in Massachusetts Category:2017 mergers and acquisitions Category:China Oceanwide Holdings Group Category:Companies based in Boston Category:Magazine publishing companies of the United States Category:Privately held companies based in Massachusetts Category:Publishing companies established in 1964